Project Seraphim
by LuciferXIII
Summary: This is an slight AU on a what if case that Stella and Fllay lived and takes place after the war. It is a bit messy but I am nervous about posting something this long for only chapter 1. Please review in a calm fashion so that I will be able to improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Seed Destiny: Project Seraphim **

**_(A/N: This is AU but the character personalities are based on right before the second war between Naturals and Coordinators)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny_**

_**(Character Ages:**_

_**Kira: 1**__**9 Years**_

_**Lacus: 19 Years**_

_**Fllay: 19**__** Years**_

_**Shinn: 18**__** Years**_

_**Athrun: 19 Years**_

_**Lunamaria: 19 Years**_

_**Meyrin: 17 Years**_

_**Cagalli: 19 Years**_

_**Stella: 16 Years)**_

"Hey what are you up to Kira?" Fllay Alaster had asked the young man who was a target of both her hatred and affections. "Fllay I really don't feel any need

to tell you what I do anymore since you have those jealous fits of yours." Kira Yamato had sighed at the campuses self-proclaimed "Princess". "Don't tell me

you are meeting that pampered brat Lacus. All she is doing is stringing you along so you may as well just hook up with a girl that has benefits. Like me."

Fllay had another jealousy fit about Kira going on another date with the schools music idol Lacus Clyne. Fllay had always believed that she was far more

beautiful and likeable than Lacus. "Hey! Kira! Over here!" the boy heard the voice of what he could swear belonged to an Angel. "Hey Lacus! Practice take

longer than usual?" Kira asked while running to the pink haired songstress. When he reached her he lifted her petite frame on his shoulders. "Kinda'. tried to

make another pass at me though after Cagalli left." She sighed. "This is starting to bother me Lacus. Why do you let him harass you like this on a daily basis

without telling the headmaster?" Kira sighed in an irritated tone of voice. "Kira it's because she lets him in her skirt so she could stay as the Drama Clubs

President even though she is still a first-year." Fllay scoffed hoping to humiliate the girl. However these words bothered Kira more than Lacus, so he yelled

at Fllay stating "Fllay. I am sick and tired of you insulting Lacus at every chance you get. Your jealousy issues are one of the biggest reasons that I broke up

with you for Lacus! All you did when we were together was threaten any girls who even tried to talk to me! You insulted all my female friends, and even

went as far as publicly humiliating Cagalli for talking to me saying that she was trying to steal me when it was common knowledge that she was dating

Athrun! After that you even decided to spread a bunch of lies about…" However Lacus cut him off grabbing his hand and told him to calm down in a rather

soft yet stern tone of voice. "Kira enough. There isn't any point trying to reason with her. She is free to believe her little lies. I don't want you to sink down

to Yzak's level." Kira knew that trying to argue with Lacus on these types of matters was like arguing with his mother. He never could win when she used

that stern expression. "Sorry Lacus. I just don't like to hear those kinds of things even if I know that they are false. Hearing someone say that you are

sleeping around with other guys just get me upset since I still get these feelings of jealousy hearing you would sleep with other men to get prestige." He

sighed in frustration while holding Lacus closely. "Lacus. How would you rate Durandel in bed?" Fllay chuckled. Lacus opted to ignore the jealous girl and

grabbed Kira's hand and pulled him away.

**Location: Kira's dorm room. 7:00 pm.**

"Are you sure Athrun isn't here right now Kira?" Lacus wondered. "Don't worry he's spending the night at Cagalli's dorm room for a 'One-on-one Study

Session' studying for biology" Kira slightly chuckled. "Wow I am amazed your okay with Athrun spending the night with your sister." Lacus giggled. "Well she

is my twin and Athrun is her boyfriend and my best friend so I can't fault them. After all that is what we are going to be doing soon enough right?" Kira

smirked. *bzzzzz* *bzzzz* "Kira is that your phone?" Lacus had asked Kira in a slightly irritated tone at the poorly timed interruption. "Yeah… It's only a text

so let's ignore it for now." Kira smiled awkwardly. "Sorry but I don't think I want to now. So I'll call you later Kira." Lacus said in slight disappointment.

"Lacus! Please wait a second." Kira yelled grabbing her arm. "Kira stop it. That hurts." "Please wait a minute! Just have a look at the text. It's about you…"

Kira said in slight desperation. Lacus looked at him in slight apprehension. "Who's it from?" "It's from Fllay." Kira went and let Lacus hear what was an audio

text message. *So Kira how was my message timed? I had a feeling you would be about ready to sleep with that Lacus slut. Anyways you must be feeling a

bit lonely and down after she left. So how about you waltz your cute little face down to my dorm room and I will be the one to show you what a real woman

is like. See you soon Kira.* "Lacus. Please I don't care if we make love now or even in 2 years. I just don't want you to hate me. I care for you. A couple of

weeks ago I was talking to Athrun about something… personal. I needed his advice on timing. However I noticed you hanging out with me less and less, so

he told me that when I next see you it would be a now-or-never type of scenario. So please hear me out since I've been sent a letter that I will be drafted

into the ZAFT militia. So…" Kira kneeled down grabbed Lacus by the hand and slipped a silver band with a small diamond head-stone in the shape of a Haro

on her right hand ring finger. "Lacus read the side of the band. To see what I want to say to you." He blushed. The band had said 'Mi Kira Amore Lacus

Clyne' to which Lacus looked at and smiled saying "Thank you Kira. However I have already told you that I love you but it just won't happen." She frowned.

"My father set me up to marry Durandel's younger brother Glen and now that you are going to be drafted into ZAFT which is pretty much run by Glen if you

and I actually marry he would make your life a living hell!" However Kira was not amused. He took a deep steady breath and said in a calm yet commanding

voice. "Lacus I don't give a damn if he makes my life in ZAFT Hell since at least I would have you. To be honest I don't see my life going anywhere except

back to Fllay if you go through with this marriage. You know as well as I do that I rely on you more than anyone else for mental stability. So please… just

stay with me." He was desperately pleading for her not to leave however she merely sighed and shook her head, removed the ring and placed it down in

front of Kira sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry Kira… I never wanted to string you along but I'm sure you'll be able to find someone else. After all there are plenty

of girls in this academy alone who idolize you. I have a feeling that even Meyrin has a crush on you." Kira however glowered at her optimism and mumbled

under his breath "Yeah… so what… Meyrin is just a friend in my eyes but you're more to me…" he grumbled low enough so Lacus could not hear his voice. He

stood up looking in her eyes and said in an irritated tone of voice "You know what? Forget it. Do what you want just get out of my life. It's obvious that even

being near you anymore will prove futile and fruitless. So just leave this room." Kira snarled to which she responded with a slightly meek but convinced tone

of voice "Well we can still hang out with each other and be friends right Kira?" she feigned a smile hoping for a favorable response however his face went

from anger to full blown hatred for the girl he had fallen for with a glare that sent chills of fear down her spine and spoke slowly but firmly. "You think this is

a joke Lacus? You really think I would so much as sit at a lunch table with you anymore after this type of pain? Well you are dead wrong. You can smile at me

when we pass each other or try to strike up a convo with me after this. However if you are hoping for us to be "just friends" after this well you are sorely

mistaken. You can do what you want however from this point forward you may as well be dead to me. I fell for you and now I regret it. So just get out of my

damn sight." When Lacus heard these words from Kira she felt as though she had just been stabbed in the heart with a dagger coated with cobra venom.

Her expression was that of someone who was about to cry from being hurt and was full of self-loathing. "Kira, I never wanted this to happen. I didn't ask to

be engaged to Glen. I really do love you Kira but I guess at this point you don't really care…" she tried once again to feign a smile and laugh however this

time around she failed miserably, she was clearly disheartened at Kira's cruel words which she was slightly expecting however that did nothing to ease the

pain. A few days ago you wouldn't be able to see her hanging around without Kira and now he wants absolutely nothing to do with her. He would always be

the ideal boyfriend. Loyal, loving, understanding, always defending her like a knight in shining armor, always willing to listen to her rants about the issues in

her life, always giving her new mechanical trinkets he made himself, he would always be so gentle and he didn't even care about showing it in public without

having any ulterior motives. He would always give her that special smile that he only showed her. Sure he smiled a lot but not like when he was with Lacus.

That was a smile he only had for her. She was always so happy around him yet now he was showing such hostile feelings over this. The boy who she was

truly in love with now looked at her with such disgust, disdain, hate, and loathing. He almost looked like a completely separate being altogether. Her vision

of him as the Heroic Knight in Shining Armor all but vanished, was now replaced by a vision of the Traitor Knight in Shadowy Black Armor. The pain she felt

was intense enough that she felt like she was being killed. She spoke up in a sad tone looking at him with tears flowing down her cheeks "I'm sorry Kira. I

am so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" she continued repeating these words that seemed to bring the young man back to his senses and he looked at her with

fear. "Wh-what have I done…? I am the reason Lacus is crying..?" He then began to tremble and fell on his knees gripping the sides of his head, eyes

widened in fear of himself (imagine Katsushiro from Samurai 7 after his first kill) he couldn't stop his trembling. He was in shock and when she noticed he

stopped yelling she looked over at him to see him going into another one of his fits of insanity. She then listened to him grumbling incoherently realizing how

much she really did mean to him. This served to show her that he wasn't exaggerating when he said she was what kept him together. She walked over to

him and held him closely while she whispered in his ears "I didn't think you were so serious when you told me I was what held you together. I am so sorry. I

really do wish I could be with you please believe me. However I don't know how I could convince my father to call off the marriage. Please don't hate me or

yourself. It just seems we fell in love with each other at the wrong time. I really do think you should maybe give Meyrin a chance though. I don't want you to

be completely alone." He was struck by the sincerity in her words. So he whispered to her "I don't want to. I don't want to have to continue living without

you in my life. You are the Yin to my Yang… I need you even though you probably don't need me…" he muttered. He looked at her and said "Do you think

your father would hear me out? No even if he won't, why don't we run away together? We can run with each other. I am sure we can make it work. I am

sure Lacus. So please. Please give me this chance." Lacus was moved by the words of the boy. Her Silver Knight was back. She spoke up somewhat shyly.

"You want to prove it?" she was hoping for a favorable response. He looked at her and said with conviction "Yes. Just give me an order…" She smiled and

walked in with him.

_**~Lemon Starts… NOW!~**_

**Location: Kira's Dorm Room. 11:37 pm.**

Lacus laid there on Kira's bed smiling at him. "If you are so convinced then prove it by making me yours." She giggled seductively. She was sure that this

would prove to be the final test. If he loved her as much as he claimed he would not hesitate and he would make her his even if this would enrage Chairman 

Gilbert Durandel and her father Senator Siegel Clyne. As she hoped he did not hesitate however before he started he looked at her with the head of his

manhood on the surface of her flower. She was happy that she would be able to give her first time to Kira who truly loved her instead of Glen who only

wanted to marry her for her body. "Are you sure about this Lacus? Once we start I probably won't be able to stop myself and I don't want to hurt you any

further." He asked with genuine concern. This was one of the biggest reasons she loved him. He would always be thinking of her before he did something.

She just smiled then let out a cute and childish seductive giggle. "Kira I am sure of this. I want to be with you. I want to be one with you. So just start." Kira

couldn't help but smile and thrust into her, only to reach her barrier and he looked at her again in slight apprehension. She nodded and he went through

and blood started to flow out and a tear fell. He started to feel self loathing about him making her cry again. She noticed this and held his face to look at him

and smiled saying. "It's alright Kira. We BOTH wanted this. Right?" He smiled and nodded. She then looked at his manhood inside of her and giggled saying

"So are you going to put that rifle to use or is it just a decoration." He looked down and grinned "As you wish my Princess" He started to thrust slowly then

sped up gradually. He sucked her left breast while fondling her right breast occasionally pinched her hard pink strawberry to which she let out a slight

squeal. He then nibbled her opposite strawberry which she let out a slight gasp of pure ecstasy. He then slid his left hand down her thigh and slid his middle

finger into her ass while grunting. "Damn Princess you really tightened up when my finger went in your ass." She was in her own little world of pure sexual

pleasure thanks to Kira's manhood which was perfectly sized and shaped. He was a good 10 inches to which she was glad. She heard a lot of her girlfriends

telling her that doing it with guys that have 11+ inches of meat induce FAR more pain than pleasure. Judging by how good she was feeling right now they

were probably telling the truth. She moaned in a voice that could easily be mistaken for a Sexual Angel. "Oh god… Kira… *gasp* it feels so… *gasp* good…

*gasp*" she was in heaven. "Oh my god! *gasp* Please Kira… Faster please… *gasp* faster and harder Kira! *gasp* Oh god… KIRA~" Kira however was

speeding up moaning and he yelled "Ah… Lacus… I'm cumming…" she replied by mumbling "Kira… I am too… *gasp* together… together… *gasp*" Kira yelled

"Lacus lets cum together…" they were in ecstasy "Kira!" "Lacus!" they screamed each others names simultaneously while climaxing at the same time.

**Location: Clyne Residence. 11:00 am.**

*knock* *knock* "Yes? Who is it?" a blunt voice grumbled. "It's me Father…" a cute voice he recognized as his daughters. "Come in Lacus." He sensed

something was off by her lack of energy. "What's wrong Lacus?" He asked with genuine concern. She looked at him and said "Father. I want to call off the

marriage to Glen… I found someone who loves me for who I am and I feel genuine love for as well." Siegel was surprised by this statement and tried to take

it in. "Lacus. Are you sure about this? I mean can't you just cut off ties with this other boy?" She glared at her father her eyes seething with rage "NO I CAN

NOT! You don't understand! Kira and I are IN love! He genuinely cares for me and I am in love with him! I merely came here to tell you the marriage is off. I

don't love Glen and to be honest I never really did! I have noticed for a long while that while Kira just wants to be near me Glen just wants to get into my

skirt!" She growled which somewhat intimidated Siegel. "Lacus… Fine I understand. However if I find out this Kira boy has harmed you in any way I will make

sure that he never sees the Sun or the Moon ever again." He stated in a firm voice. He then softened his tone saying "Anyways I'd like to meet this Kira that

you are so fond of." Lacus smiled and yelled to the door "KIRA! My Father wants to speak to you!" Kira walked in dressed in his old uniform and bowed

politely. "Hello Senator. My name is Kira Yamato. You probably have heard of my friend, sister, and friends father." Siegel was now interested "Oh?" Kira

stood and said clearly "I am a close friend of Athrun Zala, who's father is Former-Chairman Zala, and my sister is named Cagalli Yula Atha." Siegel looked

amazed at the thoughts of his daughter falling in love with someone who had close ties with the Zala Group as well as being related to the next in line to

take over the ORB Union. "Hmm… Interesting. Tell me, from the way you speak am I correct that you used to be part of the military?" Siegel asked. Kira

merely looked away sighing and replied "Yes. I was a former soldier in the previous Natural/Coordinator War. I was fighting for the ORB Union at the time

and was drafted and assigned to the Archangel. I was a mobile suit pilot. My first Gundam was the Strike. However I was later promoted and was assigned

to the Freedom. Although there were several moments I had nervous breakdowns on the battlefield and unconsciously went into SEED Mode. Most of those

times involved me having to fight Athrun in his Aiges." Kira admitted while scratching the back of his head. Siegel merely looked at Kira and then turned to

Lacus to say "Lacus. This boy does seem to be worthy for you in my eyes both in trust and experience. However I just need you to get this boys mind off the

war. He behaves too depressed for someone as cheerful as you." Lacus merely looked at her father and then at Kira and smiled saying "Well I'm sure I can

help… but Kira had a really rough time during his days aboard the Archangel. One of his old crewmates told me that he went into a deep depression after he

failed to protect a survivor convoy. He was very upset since that convoy was holding a little girl who he promised to protect and she gave him an origami

flower." She smiled but her eyes looked downcast. Siegel looked stunned for a moment then looked at Kira and said "I'm sorry to hear that son. That war

caused unbearable pain on us all. Though you seem to have had the worst of it. I'm honored to know that my daughter fell in love with a lad like yourself but

let me make myself clear. Should I hear that you so much as cause Lacus to shed a single tear I will ensure that you will no longer be welcome by me and

you will not be able to so much as exchange a friendly hello to me or my daughter. Do I make myself clear?" The older man looked at the ex-ORB soldier with

a solemn expression with his hands clasped together under his chin. The boy seemed slightly intimidated but tried his best not to show it. Instead he put on

a subtle smile and nodded to the senator. "I understand sir. I will make sure that you do not regret allowing me to marry Lacus. Too be honest sir she is the

reason I wasn't sent to a mental institution center after the war. She was and still is the central wall supporting me. Sir I give you my word as "The Ultimate

Coordinator" that you will not regret this!" Siegel looked impressed with the boy until he processed when Kira called himself the 'Ultimate Coordinator'. This

boy was the artificial coordinator that the late Dr. Yamato worked on? This scrawny lad was supposed to be the ultimate super soldier? He looked at Kira

and said in a calm tone "So, You are the Artificial Enhanced Life Form? The missing child from the experiments on creating the Greatest Super Soldier and

Ultimate Biological Weapon given a sentient mind? That does my heart good to know my daughter is in such powerful company. To be honest what I heard

was that a coordinator boy from the Colonies named Shinn Asuka was the projects result." Kira looked at the man and said "Yes, well I admit I had lost a

few battles during the war against Shinn. He was using an improved version of the Strike and used various Frames that put me at odds with him. During the

war I found out that when he went into SEED Mode he would be thinking of his family that died on the colonies and a young woman who was thought to

have been killed by me that he fell for. She was a human test subject for ORBs attempt at making their own breed of Super Soldiers. The girl was Stella and

we all assumed she had died when she went berserk in the Gaia which was one of the most massive Mobile Suits I had ever seen." The older man looked at

me in shock "You mean you were the young pilot who took down the Gaia? I had heard that the one who destroyed the Gaia was a woman named

Lunamaria Hawke using a personalized ZAKU." Kira was now officially curious "People said Luna took down Stella? At the moment that wouldn't be TOO hard

to believe considering Luna and Stella are at odds on who should be with Shinn… Somewhat like the tension between Lacus and Fllay." Lacus hushed Kira

and Siegel was starting to wonder what the boy was really like and asked "Who is this 'Fllay' person you mentioned?"

_**To be Continued…**_

_**A/N: I do NOT own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters… However I do wish I owned a few characters. I will update soon since I have to cram study a bit.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam Seed Destiny: Project Seraphim  
>Chapter 2: Confrontation<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny nor do I own the characters. Though I wouldn't mind owning several of the female characters.**

Previously: "Who is this 'Fllay' person you mentioned?" Siegel asked

Lacus glared at Kira who in turn realized what he said and quickly tried to cover it up by saying "Oh, Fllay is my… uhhh… my cousin! Yeah and she uh has

jealousy issues with my affections towards Lacus. Don't worry about it sir." Kira smiled nervously and Lacus rolled her eyes thinking 'Kira, that has got to be

THE dumbest and least convincing fib I have ever heard in my life.' Siegel just looked at the boy and said in a calm fashion "Well just ensure that your cousin

doesn't hurt Lacus." Siegel cocked an eyebrow in suspicion at the very nervous Kira Yamato and Lacus' eyes widened in disbelief as she thought, 'No way…

He actually bought that half-assed fib of Kira's? Something weird is going on…' Kira just looked at Siegel's eyes and said as calmly as he could and standing

at attention "Yes sir! I intend to protect Lacus with my life sir." The Senator laughed and looked at Lacus and went "Lacus, Can you leave for a moment? I

want to get to know the boy better." Which she translated as 'I'm going to kill this punk for defiling my daughter' She widened her eyes and walk slowly

towards the door not wanting to see Kira get killed by her father since Kira isn't the type to fight back in this case. "Promise me you won't hurt Kira." Siegel

looked at her and said in a stern voice "Whether or not I harm this boy is completely up to him. However I will do my best at restraining myself." Which

promptly caused Kira to release a sigh of relief as Lacus left calmly. 'Thank God. If Lacus left that easily he probably won't break any of my bones…' he

thought which eased his mind slightly. "Now then Kira, tell the truth who is Fllay and why did you lie about them being your cousin?" Siegel was calm and

that made Kira even more anxious as he stated "Fllay is my ex-girlfriend from my time on the Archangel during the First Coordinator/Natural War. Her full

name is Fllay Alaster and she was the daughter of former Vice Foreign Minister George Alaster. She used me by taking advantage of my insecurity after I

failed to rescue the convoy holding the little girl who gave me the origami flower. I took so many Coordinator lives because she used me. When Lacus saved

me from her influence she started to hate Lacus for 'stealing her man' from her. The two look semi-similar but their personalities could not be any more

different. Lacus is kind, charismatic due to compassion, considerate, loving, loyal, and doesn't hold a grudge against all Naturals just because some are evil.

Fllay however is charismatic from cruelty, bitter, cruel, manipulative, and hates and blames all Coordinators for her fathers death thus causing her to hate

Coordinators. She and Lacus for lack of better wording strongly dislike each other. They are like Light and Darkness." Siegel was cringing at hearing who this

Fllay girl was. She sounded like a devil. This boy however seemed too kind to kill of his own free accord. He sighed and said in a calm voice to Kira "I

understand you love my daughter and will permit her to marry you. To be honest I was never very fond of Glen Durandel. When Lacus spoke of you I never

heard her speak so fondly of anybody else. Thank you Kira Yamato." Kira was amazed and overjoyed by the Senator being so accepting of him. Kira was

overjoyed and bows saying in a energetic voice "Thank you sir! I promise you won't regret this. I swear it!" to which Kira got the reply from Siegel smiling

while yelling "Lacus! You can come back in!" Lacus walked in to see her father did not harm Kira and in fact was smiling which was obviously a good sign.

"Lacus I have spoken to the boy and decided that if you would rather marry Kira Yamato… I grant you my blessings." "Oh my God thank you father!" She

squealed with joy he had never seen before while she jumped onto Kira and hugged him which only proved that Kira was indeed worthy of being her lover.

To Be Continued…

(A/N: That's right. Siegel approves of this holy union.)


End file.
